Rades Spirito
|chapter= }} is a rogue mage and member of the White Night Eye and a former member of Clover Kingdom's Violet Orca squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Rades is a man of average height with long, messy, light purple hair and a blue eye. He wears a dark red bandages that covers his forehead and left eye with a light green eye ornament on top of the latter. Similar bandages are also tightly wrapped around his neck with the tattered end dangles in front of him. He has a scar on his right cheek where Asta's cut him. Rades' attire consists of a dark red tank top with a right sleeve and trousers of similar color. In addition, he also wears an elbow sleeve and a glove on his left arm. Moreover, Rades wears a big belt around his waist with a strap attached to it on both sides. He also wears a dark-colored bracelet on his right arm and two light-colored bracelets on his left arm. He wears a pair of boots with two light-colored stripes on each of them. Lastly, Rades wears a tattered cape that covers his body. The cape is held together by a button on his right shoulder. During his younger years, Rades sports shorter hair and both of his eyes are intact. He wears a light-colored robe and a chain necklace. Rades at 15.png|Rades as a young man Personality Rades is a cruel man who takes pride of his abilities. He believes that people with high magical power have the privilege to oppress those who are weaker than them. Additionally, Rades finds the act of receiving an attack and bleeding to be inexcusable, especially for someone of his caliber. His pride also leads him to have a hard time forgiving anyone, as he still holds a grudge to the Clover Kingdom for banishing him. Biography Rades is a commoner who hails from the Clover Kingdom. He enters a Magic Knights entrance exam, once he reaches adulthood and gets inducted into the Violet Orca squad. During his time as a member of the squad, the Knights begin to wary of Rades' magic and decide to banish him from the Kingdom. He later joins the White Night Eye. Six years after his banishment, Rades sits at the outskirt of the Kingdom waiting for the group to finish their preparation. Once Valtos gives him the confirmation, Rades invades the Kingdom's Royal Capital by releasing his corpses on its streets. Using his corpses, Rades manages to cause a huge riot around the Royal Capital by having them attack the guards and the citizens. During the commotion, Rades encounters Asta after Rades tries to torture a little girl. He then tries to attack Asta with the fallen corpses, but none of them react. Rades realizes that his opponent is the Anti Magic user. As the little girl hides behind Asta, a new batch of corpses is summoned by Rades to attack them. Overtime Asta manages to defeat all of the corpses and proceeds to attack Rades, who quickly summons No.4 - Jimmy to fight for him. "Jimmy" shoots Magic Bullets filled with Curse Magic, which manage to scratch Asta's cheek and cause him to bleed extensively. Rades then orders "Jimmy" to shoot a barrage of those bullets at Asta, who is able to parry all of them. Due to this, Rades decides to shift his attacks toward the little girl whom Asta is protecting. During the assaults, "Jimmy" manages to land another attack on Asta, who was distracted by several attacks launched at the little girl. Noelle Silva comes to Asta's aid and allows the boy to advance towards "Jimmy". Rades tries to prevent his opponent from closing in by summoning more corpses, but Leopold Vermillion clears a path for Asta to take "Jimmy" down. Asta then challenges Rades to fight him personally, but the latter ignores it and summons a couple more corpses. No.2 - Alfred is used to fight Asta while the other corpse is fighting against Leopold and Noelle. Using "Alfred", Rades is able to dominate the fight as Asta is unable to reduce the distance between them. The moment Rades sees an opening, he immediately orders "Alfred" to launch the finishing attack. However, unbeknownst to him, "Alfred" suddenly catches fire and is incinerated. Rades then sees that the Crimson Lion's captain, Fuegoreon Vermillion, has entered the fight. The captain asks Rades for the reason behind his attack, to which he reveals his identity. After a slight argument, Rades summons another corpse, No.1 - Carl, in preparation to fight Fuegoreon, who launches an attack towards Rades. "Carl" perfectly withstands it, and Rades orders "Carl" to launch a barrage of attacks, which force Fuegoreon to activate a defensive spell. Rades boasts of the corpse's defenses and believes that Fuegoreon is cornered by his corpse's attack, but the Crimson Lion suddenly releases Sol Linea, which easily incinerates "Carl". Unable to react against the attack, Rades is dumbfounded and speechless with the turn of events. Not long after, Leopold and Noelle are able to take down his last corpse as well before Fuegoreon restrains him. When his grimoire is confiscated, pleads for Fuegoreon not to open it. However, he becomes silent when Asta speaks to him. Subsequently, Rades receives a notification from Valtos, in regards to their next move while Fuegoreon asks him of the invasion's true purpose, yet again. At that moment, Rades reveals to Fuegoreon that his group's mission is the captain's assassination. Suddenly, Fuegoreon is transported away from their location, which prompts Rades to fall in laughter as Leopold demands an answer to his brother's whereabouts. His restraints then disappear when Fuegoreon returns unconscious. Rades then ambushes Leopold and sends him flying towards the wall, the moment he is free. The rogue mage then promises Asta that he will return to kill him as Valtos activates his Spatial Magic around Rades. Unfortunately, Asta prevents him from escaping and slashes him on the cheek. Rades becomes helpless as he is unable to defend against the young Knight's assaults while Valtos is unable to help him. Fortunately, reinforcements arrive for Rades and Valtos and take over the fight from both of them. The White Night Eye member then joins his teammates when they decide to escape after more Magic Knights arrive to the scene. As they reach their hideout, Rades is caught in a slight argument with one of his teammates for his attempt on fighting a captain. Upon their entry to the hideout, Rades is greeted by Julius Novachrono, the Magic Emperor, who swiftly kills three of his colleagues. Rades is then rendered unable to retaliate when Julius restrains him in a time loop. Licht arrives in a flash of light and takes Rades away along with his teammates before Julius is able to extract any information from him. At the White Night Eye's other underground hideout, Rades unleashes his frustration over Asta by destroying several pillars while stroking the wound, which he received from the latter. At that moment, Sally approaches him and argues that her Healing Magic should have removed any pains. When she asks him to leave Asta alive, Rades immediately tells her that the Black Bull mage is his prey. Months later, Rades, Sally, and Valtos lead an attack on the Black Bulls base. When the Black Bulls put up resistance, Rades summons No.0 - Michael Caesar and uses it to crush them. Rades mocks them for refusing to give up but is interrupted by an alarm sounding from the base. When Henry Legolant appears, Rades attacks him too, but Henry moves his room out of the way. Thinking that Henry cannot attack or defend, Rades turns his attention back to the other Black Bulls and attacks them, and is surprised when the base blocks with a series of rooms. Henry introduces himself, but Rades does not care and attacks again. His glee turns to shock when Henry rearranges the base into a giant minotaur. Rades challenges the base, but a Mana Corkscrew knocks him and Michael back and a Mana Rocket Punch slams Michael into the ground. Rades then struggles to make the corpse stand again. After Sally topples the base and the Black Bulls destroy her Huge Sticky Salamander, Rades takes advantage of their distraction to attack. However, Henry delivers one last Mana Corkscrew to Michael, damaging it enough to stop it permanently. Outraged, Rades is interrupted when Valtos returns to the battlefield, having retrieved the magic stone. Rades refuses to leave but Valtos will not accept failure again, and teleports the White Night Eyes away. The three gather near the sephirot within the giant demon skeleton outside of Hage. Right before placing the last stone, Patry reveals his hatred for all humans, including those within the White Night Eye. The humans watch as the last stone is placed and light pours from the sephirot. Confused by Patry's comments, Rades demands answers. Suddenly his, Valtos', and Sally's bodies begin breaking apart. Patry then reveals that the naming ceremony was for marking them as sacrifices, which causes Rades to rage. His anger is short-lived as his body burns up and his mana is extracted. Battle Prowess Magic *'Soul Corpse Magic': Rades uses this form of magic to infuse his mana into corpses and control them. Rades could use this magic to create an army of corpses that he could easily manipulate or a special corpse with specific abilities, which he enhanced with his curse power. The undead invade the royal capital.png|Unnamed regular corpses Michael the soul corpse.png|link=No.0 - Michael Caesar|No.0 - Michael Caesar Carl the soul corpse.png|link=No.1 - Carl|No.1 - Carl Alfred the soul corpse.png|link=No.2 - Alfred|No.2 - Alfred Rades unnamed soul corpse.png|Unnamed soul corpse Jimmy the soul corpse.png|link=No.4 - Jimmy|No.4 - Jimmy Abilities *'Magic Bullet': Rades is capable of manifesting and concentrating his mana on his hand. Subsequently, he can launch the mana towards his opponent, blasting them away. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Rades has more mana than most nobles and was a promising Magic Knight recruit. He has enough to fuel and control hundreds of zombies. Equipment *'Grimoire': Rades possesses a grimoire with dark-colored covers and intricate designs decorating them. A three-leaf clover insignia is also decorating the center of its front cover. Moreover, the grimoire only has a single page in which signifies that Rades is only capable of wielding a single magic spell. Rades grimoire.png|Rades' grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Rades Spirito: Interrupted *Fuegoreon Vermillion vs. Rades Spirito: Loss *Asta and Leopold Vermillion vs. White Night Eye: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. White Night Eye: Loss *Gauche Adlai, Gordon Agrippa, Grey, and Henry Legolant vs. Rades Spirito and Sally: Interrupted Events *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion Notable Quotes * * Initial Concepts Rades initial concept full body.png|Full Body Trivia *Rades ranked 37th in the first popularity poll. References Navigation es:Rades Category:Deceased